Yume
Yume is the Goddess of Light that was worshiped in ancient times. Nowadays, she is merely seen as an angel. She has long blonde hair that matches her golden eyes. She usually wears white clothing to match her wings and fair skin. She also keeps a white rose in her hair as her favorite accessory. 'Biography' Yume was created by her sister Katsu, by bringing light into the everlasting darkness. Yume was raised by a priest named Solis, who taught her everything about the light. As she grew, she became skilled in mastering her gift of light manipulation. For a majority of her youth, she was worshiped and idled by many people. In turn she loved and cared for every life form that she came into contact with. Unfortunately, once Christanity spread both Yume and her sister were completely forgotten and ignored. Yume didn't really mind that she would no longer be worshiped, but after seeing how betrayal affected her sister, she became incredibly empathetic, and began to prefer the company of murderous, insane criminals Yume then began to travel the world in order to bring happiness to people. On her journeys, she learned many languages, with Latin being her favorite. She eventually settled down in New City. 'Personallity' Yume is very shy and delicate, and often breaks eye contact or whimpers when speaking to someone else. She has been known to stutter a lot, as well as mumble. Once she feels comfortable, she shows her true personality; being kind and loving. However; Yume also has a split personality, and she hides a much darker side. If aggravated enough, she will go from shy and kind, to cold and serious. Her darker side is due to her nature as a Goddess, which also includes a horny side to it. Although rare, Yume will kill a person if she is angered. So far, this has only happened once, and she didn't even kill that person. She can also switch personalities by drinking. Getting drunk is just like getting annoyed for her. 'Abilities/Weapons' Yume is surprisingly physically strong. She can knock any kind of being out with a simple strike, no matter how strong it may be. Yume also appeares to be relatively fast while both attacking and dodging, since she can travel as fast as the speed of light. Unlike most of the other characters, Yume does not use a physical weapon, but instead creates weapons out of light. These weapons include: *A bow with arrows (her favorite) *A samurai-like sword *A scythe *Throwing knifes *A spear like weapon Yume tends to focus her attacks by harvesting her control over light. She can create deadly beams and waves that cause instant destruction upon contact. 'Relationships' *'Spirit'-Yume loves this man more than anything she's ever loved before, and will do just about anything to see him happy. The reason she feels this way is because unlike most people, she can relate to Spirit (their lives were destroyed by the same thing) and can see past the murderous, psychotic, arrogant side of Spirit. **She views him as caring, sensitive, yet sadistic and cruel. **Spirit also reminds her of Katsu, which explains why she likes him. *'Jackie'- Yume fears him more than anything she's ever faced before. This is becaus the two were cell mates in a "rehab" Jackie once hacked her wings off using a fire axe. After she got them back, he tried to rape her. *'Dan'- Yume identifies him as a fatherly-type figure. Caring and generous, Yume greatly respects this man and everything he's done for her. *'Steven/Soul'-He seems like a nice person, and he is quite handsome. Yume is begining to develop a liking for him, but she is also torn between her love for Spirit. *'DooM'- The two have a neutral relationship, although Yume once tried to kill DooM since Spirit killed her puppy. *'Aoi'- Yume's former lover, who she even named her dog after. She later realized that a relationship between Aoi and herself would never work out. *'Julia'- Yume and Julia generally get along great. They both look out for each other and their pets. *'Katsu'-Yume idolizes her older sister, while Katsu looks out for her in return. *'Solis'-Solis practically raised Yume, from learning how to fly, to fighting. The two got along great, until one day when Solis lost his mind and went utterly insane. *'Luna'-Yume can't forgive her for what she's done. Yume has sworn to end this monster by any means possible. *'Gladitus'-Yume loves her son and only wants him to live a happy life. She is very soft on him, which ironically earns her more respect from him. *'Scuta'-Yume does love her daughter, but she seems to have a better relationship with Spirit. *'Raku'-Yume doesn't really seem to like him, but she doesn't hate him either. His bluntness and honesty tend to contradict Yume's views but hey, he can't help it. 'Role in Lemon Dreams (Exploding Lemonade)' Although Yume has only been the story for a few months, she has developed a major role in the plot. Rehab Yume made her first debut here, where she was found and thrown into a rehab center in Shay City. There she was assigned the same cell as Jackie Conquelsa. After Jackie threatened her and some other insane stuff, she was finally bailed out by her sister Katsu. The Most Awesome Man Ever Yume did not appear until after the 2nd tournament, where she met Daniel "Dan" Kickasses. Shorly after their encounter, Dan offered her a puppy, to which she gladly accepted. However; she then gave the puppy to Julia since she felt sorry for her. Rest assured, Yume shortly adopted another puppy and named it "Aoi". Dog Days Yume then began to live at the Kreep Sanctuary with her new puppy. A lot of weird stuff happened, and Jackie showed up for some reason. Some time passed and Jackie ended up killing the dog when he kicked it against a wall. Aoi was then brought back thanks to The Saz of Death and all was peaceful! Spirit Some time after Aoi was revived, Yume encountered Spirit. Spirit instantly mocked Yume for her shy nature and attempted to toughen her up by abusing her dog, which just made things much worse. Aoi was once again killed, throwing Yume into a violent rage. Before she could hurt anyone, her sister stepped in and brought her to her senses and told Yume that she'd never see Spirit again. Camping Unfortunately, Yume constantly ran into Spirit, which always ended in disaster. When they ran into each other this last time, things became intense. Koneko suggested a camping trip to (possibly) end the tensions between Yume and Spirit. While driving up, Spirit once again killed Aoi. By this time Yume completely lost it and attacked Spirit, resulting in a small clash between the two. Yume soon snapped out of her blinded fury and apologized for her actions, before the two set up camp... During the trip, Yume began to learn more about Spirit and his roots, discovering that the two of them shared a common trait: Their existence was destroyed by Christianity. As time passed, Yume began to develop strong feelings towards Spirit and accidently confessed them to him (whom she thought was asleep). Right before they left, Spirit told Yume that he heard her confession, and that he didn't know how to respond to it. Feeling like a fool, Yume wandered off and was pursued by a horny dinosaur. She was saved by Julia and was taken back to camp, where Spirit (grudgingly) comforted her before returning home. Hardships Yume's love for Spirit immediately spread through out the Sanctuary, leaving the others to believe that she was insane. One night, after a Korean food mishap, Spirit decided to check on Yume, believing that he upset her. Yume then asked Spirit to "make love" with her, which he promptly refused. After he left, Yume began to feel like a complete moron. She left the Sanctuary in order to clear her head. She was soon found by Jackie, who proceeded to hack her wings off with a fire axe. After being saved by Hatter, she stumbled into a forest and was found by Spirit. After he brought her back and saved her, the two began to establish a much closer bond, as Spirit even asked her out the following day. Gladitus After DooM switched to Spirit in an attempt to avoid hurting Julia, Spirt wandered over to Yume's room. After much anticipation, they eventually got it on. Some time later, Yume gave birth to her first son Gladitus. Much to everyone's shock, Spirit actually decided to raise the kid, as everyone (including Yume) thought he would kill it. Some time after Gladitus' birth, Fukai appeared and healed Yume's wings. Yume then tested them out and flew around Shay City all night. When she awoke she was found by Jackie, who proceeded to drag her into a cave deep within the woods in order to rape the terrified goddess. Luckiky, she was saved by Gladitus, who scared Jackie off by demonstrating his abilities (which were similar to his father's) and brought her home. Spitit comforted Yume and the two once again got it on (this time with Yume leading) Brokenhearted Things looked bright for Yume and Spirit. Yume agreed to give Aoi away to Hatter, which made Spitit incredibly happy. However; tragedy and disaster weren't far away from the two. One day, Satoshi and Spirit got in a fight, which resulted in Spirit nearly killing both Satoshi and Gladitus' dog (whom he tried to eat earlier). When Yume questioned Spirit, both he and Satoshi denied what happened, but Koneko told Yume the entire truth. Enraged and crestfallen, Yume stormed out of the house, vowing never to return. When Satoshi and Koneko went to find her, they found out that Jackie had once again kidnapped Yume and planned to take her to Cuba. Despite their efforts, Yume's withdrawn personality along with Jackie in general resulted in both Satoshi and Koneko being trapped in the sewers. Yume was then locked in a dog cage, thrown on a private jet, and taken to Cuba to become a sex slave. When Jackie attempted to rape her again, Yume instantly recalled the love making she had with Spirit and escaped from the angered rapist. Yume was then found by Dan and brought back to the Sanctuary, only to discover that Gladitus was dying due to Spirit forcing a dog down the boy's throat. After Yume healed her son, Spirit questioned her as to why she came back, to which she responded that she could never leave Spirit, since she loved him so much. Apocalypse After much anticipation, the end finally came. Yume was fully aware of what would befall her loved ones, but was more concerned with Spirit's relationship with DooM. When Spitit prepared to leave, Yume demanded that she come with him, which resulted in Spirit trapping Yume inside a Darkness Dome (only to be freed by Fukai). Yume then met up with DooM, Dan, and Msi Ciots, where she attempted to stop DooM from killing himself. Regardless, DooM stabbed himself and then some weird "Latin Faith" stuff happened. She later followed Msi Ciots into a portal leading to the next universe, which she was promised that "all would be right". Alpha Universe Yume then woke in a brand new universe, where she shortly met Soul and confused him for Spirit. After realizing that Spirit was dead, she fell into a horrible depression and cried alongside Julia (who was devastated about DooM). However, Msi Ciots appeared and revealed that both DooM and Spirit were alive, and they each had their own body. Yume was overjoyed to see the man she loved alive and well, and promised to always be there for him. Settling In Shortly after meeting Soul/Steven again, she took him back to the barn so he could train for the tournament. Wanting to prove herself strong, Yume decided to join the tournament, but was soon distracted by a ruckus in the barn. Yume walked right in on Spirit trying to kill DooM in order to see how Julia would react. Yume tried to stop Spirit and get him to listen to reason, but obviously Spirit didn't listen. Eventually, he killed DooM and went back inside, leaving Yume speechless and rethinking her relationship with Spirit. Insanity Not wanting to see Julia upset, Yume wandered into the barn, where Spirit also was. Apparently he was going insane and was reading a book about trapping and killing people. Horrified, Yume ran out and told everyone what was going on. Shortly, the people there began dying off one by one, including her son. She then realized that in order to save the rest of the group of idiots, she would have to kill Spirit herself. However; it turned out that this was all an elaborate prank pulled by Spirit for unknown reasons, which infuriated Yume. After deciding that She could no longer trust Spirit, she took her son Gladitus to Solis, where'd she know that he was safe. Barn Party Some time later, Soul and BC decided to throw a party at the barn. After seeing Kuro and Soul, as well as Julia and DooM together, Yume became incredibly lonely and set off to find Spirit (who was stuck in traffic trying to go to some meeting). After she found him, she sobbed and hugged him, which annoyed Spirit, believing that Yume was acting too much like Julia. Spirit then proceeded to mess with DooM's and Julia's relationship, believing it to be fake, until Yume pointed out the similarities between both relationships. Panicked, Spirit lost control of his car and drove straight into a ditch. Although Spirit was unharmed, Yume took what would be a fatal blow to the head and fainted shortly after seeing herself. Spirit then took her back to the barn and demanded that Fukai heal her. After fully recovering, she decided to get Gladitus back, as she felt guilty for giving him away. Post Party Gladitus was shortly found by Spirit back at the barn, which made Yume very happy. After that some random stuff happened, like some guy trying to plow Yume showed up out of nowhere, but was brutially murdered by Yume (accidental) which Spirit approved. Sometime later, after Spirit shook some popcorn out of her boobs, the two decided to get it on for a third time. This time being sweeter than the first two sex sessions. (both Raku and Satoshi developed diabetes after waiting them) Awaken Yume then began to hear rumors about Spirit cheating on her for DooM, which horrified Yune. When she asked Spirit, he denied everything and immeaditely dumped her. This made Yume insane and she proceeded to attack Spirit, planning to kill both him and Gladitus. When Soul tried to stop her, she only threw him aside and focused on driving the blade in her hand through Spirit's skull. Before she could deliver the final blow, she snapped out of her fury and realized the damage that she caused. After taking Spirit to the hospital to recover, she came into his room and told him not to forgive her. She then asked Spirit one final request; That when he recovered, he would kill Yume. She then left the hospital signing the same Latin song she sung during the camping trip, which fully healed Spirit. Upon returning home, she heard a strange voice that pushed the idea of Spirit's "sexual choices" on her, to which she stubbornly refused. When Spirit returned, Yume demanded that he carry her request. After they exchanged their final words, Spirit drew his sword and pierced Yume through the chest, instantly killing her. Her grave can be found outside the Coop, with a Y engraved in the headstone, and a white rose growing out of it. Dream Thanks to Fukai, Yume was brought back to life. Not wanting to upset the others,Satoshi had her disguise herself under the alias of "Ai", but this did not last long. When she mistook Spirit's room for the bathroom, she accidently woke him up and crashed into a shelf. After seeing how miserable Spirit was, she decided to reveal her idenity as Yume, which made Spirit cry in joy. Yume then fell asleep and had the strangest, yet most wonderful dream, in which she had sex with a man named Lord Latin (Spirit) and became his personal sex slave. Luna Things were going great again, that was until an old "pal" of Yume showed up and begain causing chaos. Luna entered Spirit's dream and made him a slave for her army, then ordered him to torture Yume. Although Spirit was able to overcome her control, he still lost his memories of Yume. When Luna came back to seduce him, Nova restored all the memories of Yume to Spirit, which resulted in a clash in the barn. This was only the begining for Luna, as she possesed Gladitus, and forced him to attack, but thanks to Julia and Spirit, this plan failed. Luna then approached the coop and summoned her army to attack its inhabitants, while Yume and Luna clashed on the roof. Yume fought hard, but was overpowered by Luna, that was until Spirit showed up and attacked Luna, which gave Yume an opportunity to finish Luna off for good. She shot a light arrow directly into Luna's chest, instantly destroying her and restoring peace back to the coop. Revenge Yume then discovered that once again she had become pregnant. As is that wasn't strange enough, Julia mysteriously disappeared and Gladitus insisted that the creature in Yume's womb was evil and "going to eat him". Yume, with Satoshi's help, ended up giving birth to a baby girl which she named Scuta. It was then revealed that the child was possesed by Luna, in an attempt to destroy Yume's life. Luckily, Luna's spirit was removed when Scuta was fed some of Julia's special titty milk. However; due to Gladitus' jealousy and frustration, Luna was able to find a nice cozy spot inside Gladitus and immediatly possesed him. Despite Fukai and Spirit's attempts to remove her from the boy, Luna flew off now with full control over his body, leaving Yume devastated. Reunited Gladitus soon returned, free from Luna's grasp. After worrying about Julia, she set of to find her friend, but only found some of her panties that Raku sold on the Internet. After encountering Luna again (this time disguised as Julia), she became aware of the horrible, painful death awaiting her and her loved ones. She then went to BC’s gun storage, where she and Spirit planned to blow the moon up using WMDs. Sadly, this tactic failed, and Luna appeared to laugh at their failure. After Spirit insulted her, Luna fled again, but not before eating their beloved daughter Scuta. Dawn Scuta was returned home by Gladitus, moments before Luna (who now possesed Soilis) attacked. Yume was injured after she took a blow to the head, but was healed by Ciots shortly after. She stayed inside during the final battle with Luna, and came out after Luna's death. Some time later, she and Spirit agreed to help Julia and DooM out and then proceeded to erase DooM's gay dreams, much like how she wiped away Julia's dreams. After successfully erasing the last dream, Spirit and Yume made a bet to see if they can seduce the other within 3 weeks, with the penalty being that the loser wears only undies for 3 weeks. Clearly outmatched, Yume acceptd defeat and lost the bet, having to strip down to her sexy underwear for the next 3 weeks. Similarities About a week later, Katsu returned to the Coop, but was injured due to falling down the stairs. After a feud between the two, Yume then pointed out the similarities that Spirit and Katsu had, which shocked them both and resulted in Katsu leaving. The next morning, Yume found her dear elder sister dead. Although saddened at first, she later realized her sister's sacrifice and was proud that Katsu had once again found her love for humans. Spirit then went to cheer her up by dressing up as Lord Latin, and seducing her. Homecoming Soon after BC kicked the group of idiots out of the Coop, Raku got a van and set off on a trip back to the Kreep Sanctuary. Before they left, some random stuff happened, and Yume was shrunk by a strange duck-man with a tiny penis. During the trip, Yume flew into Spirit's mouth and he massaged her with his tounge, which turned Yume on like never before. Unfortunatly, Satoshi accidentally bumped into Spirit, resulting in Yume being swallowed whole by him. She was not in Spirit's stomach for long though, as Satoshi gave Spirit a medicine that was guaranteed to get Yume out of him. After Spirit puked out his lover, Satoshi used a growth ray to return Yume to normal size. Yume was just confused by the whole ordeal, and didn't actually realize that she was in the belly of her beloved. A Horrible Person Named Yume Not long after she got out of Spirit's gut, she decided to talk with Julia, whom she became attracted to. After a mishap with Raku and his cubes, the two girls went into a bedroom together and made some sweet, sexy love with each other. As expected, Spirit found out about this ordeal, which made Yume feel awful, but surprisingly, he didn't care, since he felt that he did so many horrible things Yume already. Spirit then pretended to lose his memory, which just broke Yume's delicate heart. When he admitted it to be fake, Yume stormed out only to be followed by an apologizing Spirit. He then decided to erase his memories for real. Yume tried to stop him by knocking him out, and locking him in a bedroom, but this just failed. After telling Yume that he promised not to hurt himself, he wiped all his memories away, thus lying to Yume yet again. With Katsu dead, and Spirit gone, Yume couldn't take the pain and lost herself to her X persona. She once again planned to kill Spirit for lying to her, but Yume was able to surpass her X persona by striking herself with a beam of light sent from the heavens. Then the S.O.D. appeared and told Yume that she should just move on, since he was a dick like that, and that not everyone could have happy endings. After he left, Yume realized that the only reason that Spirit would erase the wonderfull memories he had, was because of something she did. With no one left to cry to, and no reason to continue fighting if her attempts were just meaningless, Yume... Assult Thanks to Nova, Spirit's memories were once again restored. The group then headed hack to the Sanctuary, where it was filled with dangerous beings called Kreeps. When a large horde attacked the group, Yume stepped out and attacked the leader of the Kreeps 1, but was attacked by Caliglus, who planned to make her into a Kreep by violently biting her wing. This failed as Yume destroyed her wings and was saved by Julia shortly after. After failing to attack 1, the Kreeps disappeared and the battle was over. Shortly after, Spirit drove up, telling everyone about his wonderful day, while DooM was left speechless due to the death of his father. Yume then realized that the S.O.D. was indeed right, but shortly disregarded that fact after witnessing DooM turn 7, and Satoshi ruining Spirit's back again (which made the depressed Doom happy, and the relaxed Spirit enraged). Then out of nowhere, another Duckman appeared and shrunk Spirit with a shrink ray before being mauled by a T-Rex. Yume picked up the tiny Spirit and promised to keep him safe and warm, right as her stomach violently growled, which horrified Spirit, as he believed that Yume was going to eat him as revenge. Nevertheless, Yume lifted Spirit up and dropped him in her clevage, saying that she would never do such a thing. Raku then gave the starving Yume a bagel to eat, right at the same time Satoshi slipped on some tiger shit and landed right on Yume's boobs, which caused Spirit to fly into Yume's mouth right as she swallowed the bagel. Yume then heard a strange noise inside her, and was informed by Raku that she'd eaten Spirit, which caused her to pass out, as the whole idea of it made her flustered. Spirit was latter vomited out, thanks to Fukai striking some points on Yume's body. However; the acids in Yume's stomach were able to dissolve Spirit's clothes, leaving him fully exposed. Yume then coved up Spirit's junk, which then led to him teasing her like the old days, finally giving Yume a happy ending after all she's been through. Proposal Sadly, this would not last for long. After failing to scare Satoshi with his stories, Spirit became enraged and stormed off with a concerned Yume following him. Eventually, they reached his van, where a small kitten was kept inside along with an engagement ring for Yume. Due to Yume not leaving him alone, Spirit planned to kill the innocent kitty, but was knocked out by Yume, who left him to sleep in his van while she returned home. Shortly after, she fell asleep and considered breaking up with Spirit, which caused her to dream that she was falling, and that she cracked he head open. When she woke up, she couldn't remember ANYTHING, and she acted like a baby. However; her memory shortly came back to her after feeling up Julia's boobs. She was then left alone with a unconscious, drugged up Spirit, which she greatly took care of while he was out cold. She then put the ring on her finger, saying that she had waited for months for this sweet moment. Marriage Despite her efforts, Spirit was still annoyed and cold towards Yume, which made her extremely upset. Wanting to tip the balance in her favor, Satoshi went and dug up Dan's body, which horrified everyone. During that, Yume went out and bought TONS of alcohol, and even got drunk in her way home. After Having a conversation with Spirit, he proposed for real and the two were married in a ancient, yet beautiful chapel. Five Spirts, served with a depressed DooM and a tiny singer Because of the balance, DooM was thrown into a suicidal depression, and attempted to kill himself many times, only to be stopped by one of the idiots. Thanks to the help of Song Lee, the idiots were able to have a good time, while dancing to upbeat music. Raku then got a sudden idea to uses the same cloning cube used on DooM on him and Spirit, resulting in 5 DooM's and 5 Spirits. After a wild duck hunt for all the Spirits, Yume and Gin were able to reunite all the DooMs and Spirits back into one being. DooM then attempted suicide by cutting his wrists, but was quickly saved by Spirit and Yume. Horrified by DooM's attempted suicide, Yume lay on Spirit with her head on his stomach, as the sounds inside calmed her down for a reason. She then heard a tiny voice inside his gut, saying that it would sing for a dollar. Apparently, Spirit had swallowed a tiny jazz musician from the 20's, whom he though was a jelly bean. After giving Spirit a dollar to eat, the man began singing a song called "Blue Moon" until he was digested. Shortly after, another musician appeared and was instantly eaten by Spirit and forced to sing a love song for Yume. The musician then sang a song called "Dancing in Space" before he met the same fate. Yume and Spirit then played around for a bit, with Spirit being a monster and taking the "helpless" Yume to his "lair”. Happiness After checking on a recovering DooM, Yume came downstairs singing "Blue Moon" to herself. After finding and eating a singing tomato, Yume had Spirit lie down on her tummy as they listened. Unfortunately, the tomato only knew one verse to an incredibly annoying song, only getting louder and louder until Yume couldn't take it. She then rushed to the bathroom and threw him up, right as her stomach acid began to digest him. Sick from the tomato, Spirit carried her upstairs while rubbing her tummy to make her feel better. She recovered shortly, but began to notice something different about Spirit. He was too... Happy... Linked Spirit's happiness did not last long, as he snapped when Satoshi slapped Yume across the face, which evoked his wrath. Shortly after, Yume began to have terrible migraines, as an evil force was approaching, which turned out to be Puzzle attacking the idiots again. Yume was horrified as the sight of Puzzle, and what he could possibly do to her, but she was taken into Spirit's van for protection, where she stayed with her husband until it all ended. Bloodshed Not long after Puzzle attacked, Yume and Spirit encountered an old enemy that they thought was long dead; Luna, who had be brought back through sacrificing Scuta. Spirit violently attacked Luna, but this only resulted in Luna possesing Yume and traveling down to KukuVille to where Puzzle and 1 were. After freeing Yume from her grasp, 1 took Yume to a local eatery in order to turn her into Kreep food. After being forced to masturbate in front of 1, she met a gruesome and horrible death and had her body cut up and fed to the Kreeps. However; she wouldn't give up so easily, as she was able to fuse with Spirit, him being and empty vessel, and Yume being a soul. Determined not to lose to Luna, Yume/Spirit attacked 1 and combined their powers in order to save the world. Yume and Spirit were then forced to switch off, like how he and DooM used to do before the timeline restarted. After being kidnapped by Luna and wounded by 1, Yume took control of Spirit and healed him before switching back. She didn't do much after that except question Spirit's decision of letting Luna live with them. The following morning, Yume discovered that her sister Katsu was indeed alive, and that she decided to vist the Samctuary to check on Yume and her new little brother. Nothingness Thanks to Fukai, Yume and Spirit were two beings again. During this time, she grew jealous of Luna and believed that Spirit was going to leave her for Luna. When she confronted him, he promptly denied any feelings of lust towards Luna, as she was not only a complete bitch, but also he didn't want NFA's "leftovers". Not long after, the couple began teasing each other by tickling one another. Yume then purposely shrunk herself and had intentionally gotten herself swallowed by Spirit yet again, as she had a plan for him. Once she arrived inside his stomach, she began to tickle him from the inside, before flying out of him. When Spirit returned her to normal size, he tickled her so much, that she accidentally wet herself. Embarrassed, she rushed upstairs to change. Organization The mysterious organization had targeted Yume, and planned to harvest her goddess abilities for their own personal use. After failing to drain her using some champagne, they kidnaped her when she visited Spirit in Rome, where she was brutally tortured and separated from her husband and daughter. She was then locked in a cell, where she had her powers drained shortly before being thrown into a well. She was saved by Gladitus and Spirit and escaped at the cost of Scuta and Luna's tragic demise. Not long after though, Yume had learned that both her daughter and Luna were alive. She also learned she had a slight fetish for vore, which creeped everyone out. Pursued Yume and Spirit's relationship became unsteady, as several people attempted to break the couple up. This included Luna (who had developed a crush on Spirit), NFA, and Dalva, who was actually a lesbian. Although Luna and Dalva became less of a threat, NFA would not leave poor Yume alone! And if that wasn't bad enough already, Spirit was turned into a child by Slyde, and later shrunk, in hopes that Yume would eat him. Yume refused to swallow her husband, but was forced to when Satoshi flicked him into her mouth and Slyde slapped her on the back. In order to get Spirit out of her, she agreed to blow NFA, who claimed that he could get Spirit out using his "bat". Luna was also involved, wearing a strap and working the backside of Yume. After some time passed, Spirit was out and back to normal, but swore revenge against NFA. First Steps In the midst of all this chaos, Scuta learned how to walk, which made both Yume and Spirit extremely proud. Spirit then went out and bought a baby pig for Scuta, and a lion hamster for Gladitus, before having sex with his wife. The following morning, Yume woke up to discover that she was once again pregnant, this time with NFA's child (since he snuck into their room and cummed everywhere, including inside Yume) Horrified, Yume and Spirit drove to the "clinic" and the fetus was quickly disposed of. This was only the begining of their worries, as tension stirred up between Gladitus and Spirit. Gladitus' hamster had killed Scuta's pig, and Spirit killed his hamster and made him clean it up as punishment. Gladitus then became so depressed, he wanted to kill himself, but ended up accidently stabbing his eye with a switchblade. This resulted in a huge fight between Yume and Spirit, but was quickly subdued by Luna and Slyde. A few days later, Spirit went out and bought four lion hamsters for his family, and Yume apologized for trying to control the way he parented. Closer than Ever Yume and Spirit soon got into a huge fight, as Spirit wasn't sure if he still loved her. Thanks to Luna however, they were able to realize that they made the perfect couple, and that they were always meant to be together. Spirit and Yume made up, and began to shower each other with various gifts, as well as some kinky sex. Yume also invited Jackie to live with them, as she was able to conquer her fear of him. 'Outside Works' Whenever Spirit is gone, Yume usually goes and hangs out with her good friend Matt. This usually leads to bizare adventures that usually end up with Yume being stripped or put in sexy clothing. 'Quotes' "I want to make people happy." "What you're feeling, is what the humans refer to as 'love'." "I've forgotten how good it feels to be able to feel the wind in my hair while I fly." "You're a great kisser you know." "I'm coming with you, like it or not!" "Spirit...you're stuttering..." "Scum such as himself deserve the cruelest of punishments" "I'm glad I met you while I did." "I aim to please my Lord." "Don't be sad about my sister, if it weren't for you, she would have died alone and bitter." "I know the ''perfect place for you, it's nice and warm!" preparing to drop a shrunken Spirit in her cleavage 'Trivia' *Her favorite foods are frozen dairy treats. *She is a vegetarian. **However, she secretly like the taste of dog (only Spirit knows this fact) *She owns two puppies, a boy named Aoi and a girl named Kawaii. **She gave Aoi to Hatter and Kawaii's fate is unknown. Due to the Alpha Timeline, it is presumed that both dogs are dead. *Although she doesn't come across as strong, she is actually ''extremely powerful, as she can take the Shinigami Gin down without even trying. *She enjoys singing and has a beautiful voice. Legends say it can repair any broken substance, including a broken heart. *Her favorite color is yellow. *She enjoys classical music. *Her smile can cure AIDS. **While her laughter can cure cancer. *If you ever quote the "let there be light" passage to her.... *She can speak numerous languages, including Latin. *Yume has an extrordinary memory, as she can remember anything she's told. **However, she can't remember her actions if she switches personalities. *Her imagined voice actress is Monica Rial, who is best known for the dub voices of Tsubaki (Soul Eater), Bulma (DBZ), Stocking, (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt), Hyatt (Excel Saga) and Kanae (Elfen Lied). *Yume's gentle and sweet personality has made her generally liked by others. (noticeably Aoi) *When Yume was first created, she was supposed to be a girl who fell in love with a serial killer named Itami. He would end up brutally killing Yume and she'd become an angel after her best friend (Katsu at the time) avenged her. *Yume can tolerate any kind of abuse, but hates it when she's lied to. *Yume's cleavage has been known to provide a useful function as storage. **A running gag is that whenever someone asks for something (a spoon, A bottle of soda, ect.), Yume is able to pull out of her cleavage. ***It is also rumored that her cleavage leads to "The Valley of Soft Pillows" *Yume's theme song is Heaven by DJ Sammy. This has been her theme since 2009, while she was still in her relationship with Aoi. **However; she also has an official theme entitled "My Dream". Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Main Characters